Millennium Love Part 1 in Millennium Trilogy
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: Yugi has a good life, for the most part. But when recent events start to shatter the peace, such as the death of Yugi's grandfather, Tea leaving the gang, and someone plotting to kill him, Yugi has to do something. Yaoi warning. Some spoilers. COMPLETE, w
1. Truth or Dare?

Here are some relationships, just so you know:  
  
Yami x Yugi (couldn't resist it)  
  
Seto x ??? (I know who, but I can't spoil it yet)  
  
Ceribi x ??? (can't spoil this either)  
  
Ryou x Bakura  
  
Joey x Mai  
  
Kirian x Aerandir  
  
Tristan x Serenity  
  
Marik x Malik  
  
Here are the ways we talk telepathically:  
  
/One of the hikairs to someone, each in their own POV or the person receiving the messages' POV /  
  
One of the yamis to someone, each in their own POV or the person receiving the messages' POV  
  
Ceribi to someone  
  
--Anyone else to anyone else--  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters except for Ceribi.  
  
----------Yugi's POV----------

I remember my sister Ceribi waking me up that day, just as usual.  
  
"Yugi? You awake?" Even though she's only a year older than I am, she was able to adopt me after Grandpa died. I remembered her, but we were separated a few years after our parents' died. I had leapt from the bed and I had thrown open the door. Ceribi has our family's eyes, the purple ones (which she adores) and an awesome figure. Seto's around 6'4", and Ceribi is four inches shorter than he is. You do the math. Anyway, her hair is all black, but it had natural magenta and blond highlights. Her hair is as long as Isis's, and she normally keeps it in a ponytail. She picked me up and hugged me like she does every morning. "Good morning, Little Angel," she said, using her personal nickname for me. She kissed me on my forehead and I kissed her back. "Hi sis!" I said, enthusiastically. Yami, my yami, had woken up and sat up. He smiled, seeing us. Ceribi, still carrying me, walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead, another tradition. "Morning Yami," she said, cheery as usual.  
  
"Good morning Ceribi." She placed me on the bed and attacked me by tickling me. I broke into fits of laughter, my sister joining. Yami chuckled as he saw us. After exhausting ourselves, Ceribi pulled me onto her lap. "Wonder where Kirian is," she said, idly. Kirian is one of the duel monsters my sister summoned. Our powers are pretty similar. Oh, I forgot to mention: Ceribi knew the Pharaoh, Yami, 5,000 years ago, but she refuses to tell anyone what she did (except for Yami, whom she confides in). Anyway, Ceribi and I summoned several of our duel monsters and our friends. Here's a list and their names:  
  
Kirian- Dark Magician Girl (Ceribi's card and her favorite)  
  
Aerandir- Celtic Guardian (my card)  
  
Merlin- Dark Magician (my card and my favorite, along with Yami's)  
  
Zeipher- Silver Fang (my sister's)  
  
Julian- Cyber Commander (Tristan's and his favorite)  
  
Randy- Flame Swordsman (Joey's and his favorite)  
  
Duplicate- Change of Heart (Ryou's and his favorite)  
  
Stephen- Blue Eyes White Dragon (Seto Kaiba's and his favorite)  
  
My friends eventually calmed down when they found out about our powers and their duel monsters. Hehe. We're lucky. Anyway... Yami took me in his arms, off of my sister's lap (he's the only one who can do that). He hugged me tightly. I responded with much enthusiasm. "Oh, that's right. She's probably trying to cook for us, poor thing. Well, I better stop her before the kitchen explodes," said Ceribi, sighing. She looked at the two of us. I was able to make the innocent face, but my yami was unsuccessful. "You two stay out of trouble," she said, slightly teasing. She knew the relationship I had with my yami, other than the hikari-yami relation. "But seriously, please don't..."

"Yugi isn't quite ready for that, Ceribi," said Yami seriously.

"We aren't like a certain Egyptian couple," I added, meaning Malik and his boyfriend and yami Marik, both of whom were ready to do anything. She sighed and nodded, heading downstairs.  
  
----------Ceribi's POV----------  
"AHHHHHHHHH! What do you think you're doing?!" I screeched at my Dark Magician Girl, discovering her, like I had suspected, in the kitchen.  
"I'm sorry Ceribi! I was only trying to help!" said Kirian, upset. Merlin, my little brother's Dark Magician, sighed.  
"I told you to leave the kitchen alone," he said. "We are sorry, Mistress Ceribi." It took a while for Kirian to get used to calling me Ceribi, not Mistress Ceribi, but she was the only one whom we succeeded with.  
I sighed too. "It's okay. Just don't try that again. Let me take over."  
I started to cook while Merlin continued to read his scroll. Kirian and I chatted amiably, and Aerandir, Yugi's Celtic Guardian, strolled in. I like him. He's fun to be around with.  
"Good morning, Merlin and Kirian. Good morning Mistress Ceribi," he said.  
"Morning Aerandir," responded everyone else. Zeipher my Silver Fang then bounded in. I quickly rinsed my hands to pet him. "Hi Zeipher," I said. Good morning, Mistress Ceribi, he responded. I quickly went back to making breakfast. When I was done, I walked upstairs to get everyone else: The Kaiba brothers, the Wheeler siblings, Mai Valentine, Tristan Taylor, Malik, Marik, Isis, Ryou, and Bakura were all staying over. Oh no, wait, let me rephrase that: we were all staying at the Kaiba mansion. We've grown apart from Téa, who no longer hangs around with us for reasons I don't think I'll mention. I decided that everyone else should eat their breakfasts before the two living garbage disposals, Joey and Tristan, woke up. I went to Malik and Marik's room first. I knocked and, hearing no answer, let myself in. I shook the blonde Egyptian boy first, who woke with a start. I wonder why. Anyway, he woke his yami up after I explained why I had woken him and they offered to get Ryou and Bakura. I then woke up Mai and Isis, who said that they would get Serenity. I went over to the Kaiba brothers' room. Mokuba woke up quickly and I moved to the sleeping form of the older Kaiba. I shook him gently and he stirred. After cracking open an eye and seeing me, he sat up abruptly, the blankets around him.  
"Good morning Ceribi," he said.

"Hey Seto. Wanna have breakfast before the two living garbage disposals wake up?"

"That's a good idea," said Seto. He paused, and muttered, "The mutt does eat anything after all." I gave him a funny look before going to get my Little Angel and his boyfriend. They're lucky I approved of the relationship, because I'm as protective of Yugi as Joey is to Serenity, which is saying something. We all went and ate breakfast. Our day passed by pleasantly afterwards, but the night was totally different. That's when we played truth or dare.


	2. Yami, how could you?

I hope you like my fic so far! R&R please!!!  
  
Yugi: My sister doesn't own any of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! except for Ceribi.  
  
----------Yami's POV----------  
  
It was Ceribi's suggestion to play the horrid game. Ugh. I really don't like that game at all. To add to it, my hikari said that whoever didn't tell the truth or follow a dare had to become a cross-dresser for the next day entirely. Oh boy.  
  
Joey went first, and, not surprisingly, chose me. I chose dare, of course. No game was too good for the King of Games.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Bakura for thirty seconds on the lips," he said, smirking.  
  
Everyone but us two yamis burst into laughing. "Ra give me strength," I muttered. "Let's get this over with, tomb raider."  
  
10 seconds holding I felt like dying. 20 seconds I felt like sending Joey to the Shadow Realm. Before the 30 seconds were up I felt like throwing up. Bakura and I exploded into the bathroom when it was done, trying to clean our mouths. I then as suddenly struck by an idea, which I wrote on a piece of paper.  
  
"Ceribi, truth or dare?" I asked her. I knew what she would say and her response to my dare.  
  
"Dare," she said.  
  
"I dare you to do everything this little papers tells you to do," I said, handing her the paper. She read and looked horrified.  
  
"Oh Yami, you wouldn't? You wouldn't really do this to me, would you? Of all the people, Yami, you know..."  
  
Kaiba grabbed the paper and read it aloud:  
  
"Seto Kaiba must wear boxers while you wear whatever Serenity and Mai tell you to. You two must sleep together in Kaiba's bed in whatever position I tell you to. In the morning you must get a makeover from Serenity and Mai and wear whatever they tell you to. Then you and Kaiba must French kiss in front of everyone, holding it for thirty seconds."  
  
Of course I knew why both Kaiba and Ceribi were gaping at me. Though both are extremely smart, neither realized that Kaiba liked Ceribi and vice- versa. I knew that they liked each other because they both confided in me, as well as Ceribi's ancient past.  
  
Everyone exploded into laughter, laughing at the two. Ceribi paled and Kaiba turned crimson. "Yami you can't do this to us!" screeched Kaiba.  
  
"Remember the conditions?" choked my aibou, laughing like crazy. He calmed and walked to Kaiba, whispering something in his ear. Kaiba looked outraged.  
  
"What do you take me for, Yugi? Of course my boxers will be clean!" he screamed, and then stopped. Everyone burst into laughing again, except for Ceribi, who buried her head in her arms. Yugi walked back to me and I told him that I need him for a demonstration. I showed Kaiba and Ceribi the two ways they could sleep: one was with Ceribi facing the ceiling on Kaiba and Kaiba's hands rapped across her. The other was Ceribi, still on Kaiba, facing him, with her arms around his neck and his around her back/waist. Everyone was laughing again as I pulled my aibou on my lap and into my arms.  
  
Kaiba and Ceribi looked at each other and sighed. "Ryou, truth or dare?" asked Ceribi.  
  
"Truth," Ryou said instantly.  
  
"Fine... does your yami wear briefs or boxers?"  
  
"Why would you want to know that?" said Bakura, reddening.  
  
"Briefs. Mokuba, truth or dare?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Okay then... have you ever seen your brother naked recently?"  
  
"Actually, I have."  
  
Everyone looked away. Kaiba turned crimson. I sniggered silently.  
  
"Big Brother, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," said Kaiba instantly.  
  
"Okay then... I dare you to French kiss Ceribi right now!"  
  
Ceribi looked at Mokuba in mock horror, but I was the only one who realized that she was faking. "Hey, you know what we have to deal with, yet you insist that we do this?"  
  
Seto caught her head and turned it in his direction. He pressed his mouth on hers. Her eyes looked startled, but she didn't resist. I swear she moaned. Hehe.  
  
Enjoying ourselves, are we Ceribi?I asked her. Since we both had our powers from our ancient past, we could speak to each other.  
  
Mmmm... Oh shut up, Yami,she said, but not with much force.  
  
So you are enjoying yourself. Hehe. Have fun tonight,I said, shutting off our link before she could rage against me.  
  
After their thirty seconds, they didn't run to the bathroom to rinse their mouths, and tongues, off. Instead, Kaiba sat back looking a little smug while Ceribi touched her lips gently and buried her head into Yugi, whom she grabbed off of my lap.  
  
"Hey Wheeler, truth or dare?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Dare," said Joey.  
  
"Make this good, Kaiba," I growled, wanting to get back at Joey for making Bakura and I kiss.  
  
"I dare you to allow Tristan to kiss Serenity right now without interfering," said Kaiba, smirking.  
  
Joey gaped at him. Tristan and Serenity did kiss, and he wanted to kill Kaiba. I could tell.  
  
"Since I've already gone, Serenity, why don't you go?" asked Joey, being fair.  
  
"Marik, truth or dare?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Dare," answered the yami instantly.  
  
"I dare you to... put bows in your hikari's hair," she said.  
  
Marik winced (and so did his light) while he put bows in his hair. "Tomb robber, truth or dare?" asked Marik.  
  
"Dare," said Bakura.  
  
Marik was smirking. "I dare you to dress in a frilly pink dress for the rest of the night."  
  
Bakura gaped at him while Ceribi went into her soul room (yes, she had one). She came out with an extremely frilly pink dress that was short. "I'm never gonna wear this," she said. "So why don't you, Bakura?"  
  
He changed into it and we burst into laughter. "Malik, truth or dare?" he asked.  
  
"Truth," he said. Seems like all of the hikaris are choosing truth.  
  
"Who's your favorite singer?" asked Bakura. I would have thought that he would have chosen something better.  
  
"Brittany Spears," muttered Malik. We burst out laughing. "Yugi, truth or dare?" asked Malik.  
  
"Truth," said my light.  
  
"Hmmmm... who does your sister have a crush on?"  
  
Ceribi looked pale and begged Yugi to lie. He answered honestly, saying that he didn't know. "Tristan, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you... to hit Marik with a frying pan!" burst Yugi, and we all laughed.  
  
Tristan muttered something about being killed, and did so when Marik least expected it. "Mai, you'll be the last person, so truth or dare?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to... hit on Ryou tomorrow."  
  
Bakura, Joey, and Mai all looked like they were going to kill Tristan. I sighed, and we all went to bed. 


	3. That night and the next morning

Mai: Ceribi doesn't own any of the characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! except for herself.  
  
----------Seto's POV----------  
  
How could Yami do that to us? And then my own little brother forcing me to French kiss Ceribi? I hope I wasn't too enthusiastic when I kissed her. I might have been though. When I poked her mouth gently with my tongue she immediately opened, as if she wanted me to do that to her. I'm probably just imagining things.  
  
I had already changed into my boxers when Ceribi stepped in. She was wearing a bathing suit, all black. The neck was low cut and so was the back. She blushed. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you, Seto," she said.  
  
----------Ceribi's POV----------  
  
I'm going to get Yami back for this. He knows how I feel about Seto and he's making me do this?! Really. Anyway, Mai and Serenity gave me a one- piece bathing suit, which I consider extremely revealing. I walked into Seto's room. He had on his boxers only and I had to refrain from staring at his muscular chest and legs and sighing in desire. God he's hot.  
  
Enjoying yourself yet, Ceribi?sniggered an all-too-familiar voice telepathically.  
  
I'm going to get you one day, Yami,I replied.  
  
You'll enjoy yourself very much. I did this to help bring you two together.  
  
Yami! What if he doesn't like me?  
  
And you're supposed to be smart...  
  
HEY!  
  
Good night Ceribi. Have fun. Hehe.  
  
Good night Yami. I'll get you one day...  
  
"I'm so sorry for doing this to you, Seto," I said to him.  
  
----------Seto's POV----------  
  
"No, you shouldn't be sorry," I said quickly. She looked incredibly hot. I tried to contain myself as I climbed into the bed, and, turning crimson, motioned Ceribi to follow. She, also crimsoning, did the first position that Yami had instructed, where she faced the ceiling. After a few minutes of silence she rolled off of me and next to me.  
  
"Seto, I'm sorry, but that position is extremely uncomfortable. Could we do the second?" she said, blushing.  
  
"Sure," I said, a little bit relived. We moved into the second position and Ceribi looked up at me.  
  
"Good night Seto," she said.  
  
"Good night Ceribi," I replied.  
  
She leaned forwards and, gently, kissed me on the lips. She nuzzled me gently and went back to her former position, falling asleep. I was stunned and was probably beet red. I finally smiled and fell asleep to her gentle breathing.  
  
----------Yugi's POV----------  
  
I woke up the next morning when Mokuba shook me. I realized that we should go check on my sister and his brother. Sniggering, we got Ryou and Malik, whom we knew would want to see this. We crept inside their room. They were in the second position when Ceribi was facing Kaiba. They were both smiling. Ceribi had her head directly on Kaiba's chest and Kaiba had laid his hands on the small of her bare back. We crept out of the room and burst out laughing, one hallway away. We woke everyone but those two up. Still laughing, we pointed to Kaiba's room. Everyone came back and also burst out laughing. That's when Kaiba and Ceribi woke up. They stumbled out of the room, Kaiba having one hand on Ceribi's shoulder, the one farthest from him.  
  
"What's happening?" he asked, and yawned.  
  
"You should have seen yourselves," I said, still laughing.  
  
"YOU came into SETO'S bedroom?" asked my sister, shocked. "YUGI! For all you know, we might not have been still in his bed and sleeping, but might have been..." She stopped abruptly. "Oh God, that sounded SO wrong," she said. We all burst out laughing again. Even Seto chuckled. Suddenly, Ceribi groaned. "Oh, that's right. I'm getting a makeover today as well as a new outfit." She made a face. Mai and Serenity giggled.  
  
Seto looked at his outfit and Ceribi's: a revealing swimming suit and boxers. Not appropriate. He was about to say that they had to change when I switched on Ceribi's favorite song to dance to.  
  
She smiled gleefully and danced. She is so much better than Téa. Her hips swung and I sniggered as I saw Kaiba stare. She grabbed my hands and I danced too, having danced with her and to this song so many times. "C'mon, guys, it's fun!" she said, and soon everyone was dancing. The songs changed, but we kept dancing around. Finally it was a two-person dance, and Seto grabbed my sister's hands while Yami grabbed mine. We all danced until a song came on that my sister froze to.  
  
"Oh Yugi... you want me to sing?" she asked me. The song she had once sung for a solo was on, and she was a beautiful singer. I nodded and she cleared her throat. The lyrics eventually started and she started to sing. Everyone froze, awed by her wonderful voice. Once she was done, she blushed magnificently and ran to her room, screaming for Mai and Serenity to: "Hurry up! You're getting me ready, remember?"  
  
Ryou cooked us breakfast when Mai and Serenity rushed down, exclaiming that they had to see the "even more beautiful Ceribi". She came down, and raised an eyebrow at our stares. The makeup had made my sister even more beautiful than she already was, if that was possible. She was wearing a baby blue dress, the top spaghetti strap but low neckline, the skirt coming up a little above her knees. Her pink lipgloss sparkled and she sat down.  
  
"What?" she said. "I don't look that bad, do I?"  
  
We burst out laughing. Once I had stopped, I spoke to her.  
  
"You're beautiful, sis," I said. "More beautiful than before."  
  
She grinned at me and pulled me into her arms. "Thank you, Little Angel," she said.  
  
"Oh Ceribi? Have you forgotten the last part of my dare?" asked Yami, grinned mischievously.  
  
Before she could even object, Seto, who was sitting right next to her, tilted her head towards him and French kissed her again. I suddenly realized something I hadn't before, and said so to Yami.  
  
/My sister's fallen for Seto Kaiba. AHHHHHHHHHH!/  
  
Yami chuckled. Yes, she has. And he's fallen for her, hard. She doesn't know that he likes her and vice-versa.  
  
/Yami, what am I going to do?/  
  
Be there for your sister. She needs your support to go through and tell Kaiba that she loves him. She's told me that, in addition to be afraid of Kaiba rejecting her, she wants you to believe in her and believe in the choice she's making. She loves you, Yugi, and she knows that this decision will affect you too. She needs you to approve of her boyfriend like she approved me.  
  
/Oh... Thanks Yami./  
  
I looked up to see my sister looking at him. "Yugi? Yugi? Yug... Oh, you're back. Talking to Yami?"  
  
I nodded, and snuggled closer to her. She smiled at me. "So... what are we going to do today?" I asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Shopping?" asked Mai.  
  
"That's a great idea!" said Ceribi and Serenity. (Isis had left a while ago) We boys groaned. We normally ended up carrying all of the bags. 


	4. Shopping Spree

I don't own any of the characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! except for myself.  
  
----------Seto's POV----------  
  
I have to tear my eyes away from HER. When will I tell her that I love her? Maybe now, maybe never. Anyway, we arrived to the mall, and many boys stared at Ceribi. I glared at everyone who did. She begged Yami to allow her to make the outfit a little less revealing and longer, but he refused. I think he's enjoying this, playing with both of us, especially me. I knew that I could somehow trust Yami with my feelings. Actually, now that I think about it, I told Mokuba first, who told me to tell Yami. Ah ha. Now I know why Mokuba told me to French kiss Ceribi that night. He wanted me to enjoy myself.  
  
Anyway, we arrived at a clothing store. Serenity and Mai both went to the size eight section, while Ceribi blushed and said that she had to go to a smaller size: four. They chose many outfits and told us to tell them what we thought. We sat down in the waiting area, waiting for them. Mai and Serenity went first, both looking pretty good in their outfits. Ceribi came out wearing a lilac dress that brought out her eyes. The shirt part looked like the end of a toga, but it revealed one of her great legs. Wait, did I just think that? Oh boy. Anyway, we liked that too. After a few more outfits, they told us that they wanted to try out their favorites. Mai came out wearing a purple skirt up to her knees and an even lighter purple top that looked great on her. She chose to buy that one. Serenity wore a pink outfit. It was a dress that came down to the floor. It was sort of like a toga. She looked nice. Finally, Ceribi came out. She, too, wore a dress, this one sapphire blue. The top was similar to the one she had worn today. The skirt was a full one the slightly swept the floor. We were speechless. Suddenly, everything went dark.  
  
----------Ceribi's POV----------  
  
As I stepped out of the dressing room with my favorite dress on my friends stared at me. Suddenly, Seto fainted. I heard the boys sniggering while Yami tried to contain his laughter. I sighed and walked up to him. "SETO!"  
  
He blinked and sat up. "What happened?"  
  
"You fainted!" burst Yami before he totally lost it. He laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed! Boy, he sure did laugh a lot!  
  
Seto blushed and looked away. I smiled wryly and went to change, deciding to buy the dress.  
  
----------Malik's POV----------  
  
Girls. Always the same. Even Ceribi. Although I have to admit that she looked stunning in that dress.  
  
Well Aibou? What did you think of Ceribi in that?My love asked.  
  
/Why do you ask Marik? Getting jealous?/  
  
Yes.  
  
/You know that the only one who likes her like that is Kaiba./  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
We all couldn't stop laughing when Kaiba fainted. Ra that was funny. You should have seen him turn red and Yami's expression. That was priceless. The pharaoh looked like he was going to burst and finally did. Ceribi shook her head, changed, and called Yami "Sir Laugh-a-lot". That shut him up.  
  
We went around a few more stores. The girls tricked us into getting into the store for tuxes and suits. We each bought one, slightly annoyed. We finally stopped for lunch. I saw Ceribi talking to someone, and heard what she said.  
  
"Oh... hi Téa," she began. WHAT?! NO! It's couldn't be Téa! I ran to warn the others.  
  
"Guys," I panted. Everyone, including my yami, looked at me. "Téa just saw Ceribi and is forcing her to talk to her!"  
  
Everyone groaned in horror. Téa had freaked when she found out that Yami liked Yugi, and abandoned us. She likes Yami, you see. Poor him. It must be hard, having someone liked Téa like you.  
  
Everyone tried to hide, but Téa spotted us too. We heard Ceribi saying that it was just her imagination, but she stomped over to us. "Hi guys!" she said in her annoying voice.  
  
"Oh hi Téa," said Yugi, trying to keep the mood pleasant.  
  
"Shut up MIDGET!" screeched Téa to Yugi. Yugi looked at her in shock, his eyes filling with tears. "You took what belonged to me away from me! Now go away! Nobody likes you!"  
  
Tears spilled from little Yugi's eyes. I felt sorry for him and angry with Téa. Ceribi picked up her brother and rocked him, glaring at Téa. Before any of us could open our mouths, Ceribi exploded.  
  
Firstly, she said something that translates roughly to "look who's talking you little btch" in Arabic. Marik, Yami, Bakura and I burst out laughing at her comment.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" she asked Téa. "You may insult me, you may insult your own friends, but never, ever will I let anyone insult my friends, duel monsters, and especially my little brother!" Ceribi had the LOOK in her eyes.  
  
Téa looked at her skeptically. Ceribi grinned evilly. "Feel my wrath," she said, the Millennium Eye on her forehead glowing. Her Millennium Item, the Millennium Bracelet (the eight Millennium Item that Yami made in secret 5,000 years ago) also glowed. Téa suddenly was taking her drink (which was in her hand), opening it, and pouring it over her own head. We all burst out laughing.  
  
"Never mess with my friends and family, you hear?" hissed Ceribi. Never before had she acted like this. She was normally as sweet as Yugi, but, wow, she sure can get angry. Téa suddenly walked over to the nearest guy, who was extremely ugly, and started to make out with him. They guy, who had been looking at Téa, was thrilled, and carried her off. Téa was screaming about how she didn't mean to make out with him and that she was forced to, but the guy took no heed. We were all doubled over in laughter. Ceribi rocked her little brother some more and looked at him.  
  
"You okay, baby?" she asked him. She has too many nicknames for him.  
  
He smiled and nodded. "Thank you."  
  
She kissed him gently on his forehead. She took her seat next to Yami and Seto. Marik and I started to snigger uncontrollably through our link. Yami wanted to hold little Yugi but, for once, Ceribi hung on to him, shaking her head. Instead, Yami kissed little Yugi passionately, but broke it when Wheeler cleared his throat.  
  
I will do that to you next, Malik, when we get back,said Marik through our link.  
  
/Good./ I snuggled against him. Joey groaned.  
  
"What, can't you guys just wait for once?"  
  
"Feeling lonely, Joey?" asked Mai, and did the same to him. He shut up. Soon, all of us were couples: Ryou and Bakura, Mai and Joey, Serenity (watched carefully by her older brother) and Tristan, Yugi and Yami, and Kaiba and Ceribi. I started to snigger at that. Ceribi had released her brother, who went immediately to Yami, and Kaiba put his arms around her. She jumped, but he pulled her close to him, which she complied too. Hehe. They seem smart, but they can't even realize that he likes her and vice versa.  
  
Everyone was reminded of the duel monster or monsters that they had at home when they saw the game shop. We all rushed in, except for Serenity and Tristan, who didn't duel much. We were looking at different cards to get. Ceribi bought a booster pack and exclaimed when she saw the cards in them; she was really looking at her new Dark Magician and Magician of Black Chaos. She already had a pretty powerful deck and these just added to it.  
  
She added them to her deck when some guy came up and challenged her to a duel. She accepted. He told her that they had to play by Battle City rules. She agreed. Kaiba said that he would ref the match, seeing that he was the head of Battle City. The guy was shocked to see that Ceribi knew the famous Seto Kaiba, and then he saw the others. He was equally shocked to see that she also knew the famous Yugi Motou, and the others from Battle City and Duelists Kingdom: Mai Valentine and Joey Wheeler. Yugi chirped that his sister would be hard to beat. The guy stupidly asked who his sister was, and we all sighed, pointing at Ceribi. He was stupefied. He then properly introduced himself as Spyro. Everyone nodded, and Kaiba told them to begin the duel.  
  
Spyro was first. He played Kuriboh in defense mode. Ceribi sighed.  
  
"Are you an amateur duelist, by any chance?"  
  
"I picked up a few things from watching your brother," he replied, smirking.  
  
Ceribi then drew and smiled. She set one card face down and summoned Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode. It attacked Kuriboh, and destroyed him.  
  
Spyro set one card in defense mode and ended his turn. Ceribi drew and played Pot of Greed, which allowed her to draw two more cards. She smiled triumphantly and summoned Beta the Magnet Warrior, She attacked his face down card, Saggi the Dark Clown, which was destroyed. She then ended his turn.  
  
Spyro drew and summoned Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. He ended his turn.  
  
Ceribi drew and laughed in triumph. She played her final card, Gamma the Magnet Warrior, in attack mode. She then used the three monsters special ability to create Valkarion the Magna Warrior. She attacked Big Shield Gardna, and ended her turn.  
  
Spyro was nervous and forfeited the duel. "It's better to forfeit then to lose," he said.  
  
"Actually, I think it's more honorable to lose a duel then to forfeit," said Ceribi.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, but that was the easiest duel I've ever fought," Ceribi said. She then went through his deck to get his rarest card. She was shocked to see that he actually had a pretty good deck! She found his rarest card, the Red Eyes Black Dragon, and thanked him for the duel. He then promptly thanked her and told her that he had a lot to learn. He ran off before she could say anything else. 


	5. Yugi's Nightmare

Joey: My friend Ceribi doesn't own any of the characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! expect for herself and Spyro.  
  
----------Ceribi's POV----------  
  
Téa has a lot of nerve to do that to Yugi. I can't believe it. We used to all be best friends but she just left us like that. And that Spyro... there's something about him that I don't like. I'm glad he ran off when he did.  
  
We went home to a tired Mokuba. Kirian and Aerandir had watched Pirates of the Caribbean with him. I thanked the two duel monsters. I then went over and saw that Merlin was reading. He greeted us pleasantly. I then asked if it was okay to summon another Dark Magician. Merlin and Kirian were happy that I had gotten one for my deck, so I decided to summon him. I brought his card out a concentrated.  
  
"Dark Magician come forth!" I said clearly. His card started to glow and he appeared. My Dark Magician didn't mind and was happy to meet everyone. I decided that I would name him Brier. You could tell Brier and Merlin apart because Brier was wearing blue instead of purple. Anyway, I tucked Yugi into bed and went to my room. It was in the middle of the night when I heard a scream.  
  
I rushed into Yugi's room. Yugi was sobbing. Yami was hugging him, trying to comfort him. I ran to Yugi and Yami let me try, since I was his sister. I collected Yugi in my arms and hugged him. Rocking him back and fourth, I murmured to him comfortingly.  
  
"Oh baby, everything will be all right. Shhhh, darling, it's okay... we're here." I took no heed as everyone else rushed in to see what was wrong (even Yami Bakura came).  
  
"C-C-Ceribi..." stuttered Yugi.  
  
"Shhhh, it's okay Little Angel. I'm here."  
  
"Y-Y-Yami..."  
  
"I'm here too, Aibou," said, Yami, rubbing Yugi's back comfortingly.  
  
"Baby, everything will be okay... my Little Angel, we're here... wanna tell me what happened?" I asked soothingly.  
  
"Y-y-y-you and Y-Y-Y-Yami," began Yugi. "Were sick a-a-a-and... y-y-you both died, and I was left alone. N-n-n-no one cared a-a-about me anymore. I-I-I was looking for everyone, b-b-b-but everyone j-j-just ignored me. N-n-no one loved me."  
  
I rocked my little brother some more. "Oh, sweetheart, it's okay. Of course we love you. Oh Yugi, I love you. I need you, Little Angel. I need you more than anyone in the world... and no one will ever take you away from me."  
  
"Yeah, Yuge," said Joey from the background. "We would never abandon you. You're my best friend."  
  
"And mine," chirped Ryou.  
  
"We wouldn't just leave you, Yugi," said Seto. "You're our friend and friends stick together, right?" Some people were surprised that "cold- hearted Kaiba" said this. He only shows his real self, which is kind, sweet, loving... I won't continue, to Mokuba and me.  
  
"You're my light and my love, Yugi," said Yami to him. "I would never leave you. You're the reason I wake up every morning. You solved the Puzzle when no one else could. You showed me what love was."  
  
"You're my little brother," I put in. "You're the person I love most in this world. Like Yami, you're the reason I wake up every morning. Sometimes I think maybe I should just end it all because I have so many problems. I have to work in order for us to live and I go to school. I have to make sure that I don't get in any trouble because you might be hurt by it. I have to make sure that, when those adoption people come every month, they let me keep you. Sometimes I just want to end it all, but then I look at you, my darling little long-lost brother, and realize that it isn't worth losing you. I do everything that I do for you, Yugi. You're my baby, my Little Angel, my brother, and our bond won't be broken by anything in the world."  
  
/Really?/ he asked me through our link.  
  
Really,I said, and nuzzled him gently.  
  
"Thank you everyone," murmured Yugi. "Thanks for being here for me."  
  
"No problem Yugi," said everyone unanimously.  
  
I nodded towards the door and everyone filed out. "Yugi, should I go too?"  
  
"No," he said. "No. Stay with me?"  
  
"Of course I'll stay," I said lovingly.  
  
Yami went under the blankets while I changed Yugi's outfit slightly. Since it was summer, he was wearing shorts, but I decided to take his shirt off. Yugi's eyes drooped.  
  
"Good night Ceribi. Thank you for being here."  
  
"Good night Yugi. Thank you for being you."  
  
"Ceribi?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Little Angel."  
  
Yugi fell asleep. So did Yami after they said good night. I kept Yugi in my arms. He slept peaceably, but I was awake the entire night. It was about fifteen minutes to three in the morning when there was a light knock on Yugi's door. 


	6. Seto's Secret

Yami: My aibou's sister doesn't own any of the characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! expect for herself.  
  
----------Seto's POV----------  
  
Poor Yugi. I really feel bad for him. A nightmare like that would leave anyone crying.  
  
It was a quarter to three and I was still awake when I decided that it was time to tell Ceribi. I don't know how I knew, but I just did. I walked to Yugi's door and knocked softly. If she was awake, I would tell her. If not, I wouldn't.  
  
I heard soft footsteps and the door opened. It was Ceribi. She looked like she hadn't slept.  
  
"Seto?" she whispered. "What...?  
  
"Did I wake you?" I asked anxiously.  
  
"No... no, I was awake. Come in. Seto, what is it?"  
  
I walked inside the room and sat on a chair. She silently pulled up a chair next to me. I noticed that Yugi was asleep and shirtless in her arms. She refused to let go of him.  
  
"I..." I began, and stopped. Ceribi looked at me kindly.  
  
"Take your time. I'm guessing this is pretty important, so take all of the time you need."  
  
I nodded gratefully. "This is important. I just don't know how to say it."  
  
"Talk when you're ready. I won't push you."  
  
Wow. She's really kind. I looked down and closed my eyes. C'mon Seto... think! Just tell her. Just say the words. "I..." I began again. "I've fallen for someone," I finally said. No! Seto you idiot! Why didn't you just tell her straight out?!  
  
"Oh? Well what did you want to talk about concerning this?" she asked calmly. Too calmly. I looked into her eyes. I was shocked at what I saw. I saw that they were slowly beginning to fill with tears. What? Why was she upset?  
  
"I want some advice," I said. "If you were me, how would you tell her that you like her?" Idiot! Just say those words...!  
  
"I..." she faltered slightly then regained her posture. "I would tell her in a very gently manner that I loved her."  
  
She looked away. A tear slowly fell to the floor. I took my finger and gently wiped another falling tear.  
  
"Ceribi, don't cry. Please don't cry," I said, hugging her around the shoulders since she was still carrying Yugi. "Ceribi, don't. I love you." There. Good job Kaiba-boy. You finally told her.  
  
She looked at me, surprised. "Really?" I nodded. "Oh Seto..." she began, smiling weakly.  
  
I put my finger to her lips. I bent over and kissed her, full on the mouth. 


	7. Yugi, how could you?

Ryou: Ceribi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters expect for herself.  
  
----------Ceribi's POV----------  
  
Seto loves me?  
  
Wow. He actually loves me. Hey, I never noticed before, but he's an awesome kisser. Hehe. That was so random.  
  
When he started to kiss me I was shocked. But then I responded eagerly. He was surprised. Soon we both need to breathe, but before he could open his mouth I kissed him. Soon we were repeating that process over and over again, and eventually starting French kissing. Ah, that was such a... feeling. I can't describe it. I mean, heat seemed to be radiating from our bodies and we seemed to be entwined in each other.  
  
Somewhere a clock struck three in the morning. "I love you, Seto," I whispered gently. Seto gently nuzzled me good night and went to his room. I smiled. I went back into Yugi's bed but couldn't fall asleep. For a moment, when he told me he had fallen for someone, I had thought that Seto loved another, but it's me he loves.  
  
The next morning (I had stayed awake all night) Yami woke before Yugi. He saw me awake.  
  
"Good morning Ceribi."  
  
"Hi Yami. Sleep well?"  
  
"Yes. Is Yugi okay?"  
  
"He's fine. He slept like a baby all night."  
  
"Did you get any sleep?"  
  
"No..." I paused. "Yami, Seto came here a quarter to three last night, or should I say this morning."  
  
"Ah." Yami looked at me a waited patiently. He knew that I would tell him in my own time.  
  
"He told me that he loves me."  
  
Yami smiled and nodded. "I wondered when he would tell you."  
  
"You mean you already knew?!"  
  
"I knew a long time ago."  
  
"I see." I sighed. "How am I going to tell Yugi? What will he tell me?"  
  
"You must tell Yugi when you feel he is ready to know. I cannot tell you what he will say back."  
  
I nodded again. Yugi started to stir in my arms. "Good morning Little Angel. Sleep well?"  
  
Yugi opened an eye and smiled. "Hi sis. Yeah I slept well." Yugi saw Yami awake. "Oh hi Yami. Sleep well?"  
  
"Good morning Aibou. Yes, thank you."  
  
Yugi sat up in my arms and peered at me. "Why was I asleep in your arms?"  
  
"Because I refused to let go of you all night."  
  
Yugi peered at me again, more closely this time. "You didn't get any sleep, did you?"  
  
I sighed and shook my head. "You stayed awake all night? Why?" asked my brother.  
  
"I didn't know if you were going to have another nightmare or not. I also couldn't sleep."  
  
Yugi hugged me. "You didn't have to stay awake all night just for me."  
  
"Of course I didn't. I did it because I wanted to and because I love you." I cuddled him.  
  
"You should get ready," said Yami. Yugi nodded. I smiled and let go of him. Yugi crawled over to Yami. "Wear something nice for you-know-who," said Yami to me, winking. I smiled and left Yugi's room.  
  
----------Yugi's POV----------  
  
/Yami, who's you-know-who?/ I asked after Ceribi left.  
  
You'll see Aibou.  
  
/Why can't you tell me now?/  
  
Because Ceribi has to tell you.  
  
/Oh./  
  
I got dressed in my usual outfit. I went outside and downstairs to see our duel monsters. Merlin and Brier were reading scrolls as usual, Kirian and Aerandir were hitting on each other, and Duplicate, Randy, Julian and Zeipher were all talking. Stephen kept saying that there was something wrong and was pacing outside. I looked around and saw the gang eating pancakes that Ryou had made. "Morning everyone," I said cheerily.  
  
"Hey Yuge," said Joey. Everyone else greeted me.  
  
"You okay?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I don't know about my sister though..."  
  
Kaiba looked at me quickly. "You're sister? What's wrong with her?"  
  
"She..." I began, but I was cut by a yell.  
  
"YAMI!"  
  
Yami burst into the room with Ceribi hot on his heels. He was laughing. "What, it was a joke!" he panted, still laughing.  
  
"It WASN'T funny! How would you like it if all you had to wear for today was this because your clothes were all drenched in water?!" retorted Ceribi. She was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt that was baby blue and that revealed her shoulder blades and jean shorts that was only four inches long. She saw everyone else and smiled. "Morning."  
  
"Um... hi?" said Serenity.  
  
"Sorry about that. And as for YOU..." she said, turning on my yami, but Kaiba walked up to her and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Really?" she asked, and he nodded. "Oh, okay then." She walked away and sat at the table, getting some of Ryou's pancakes.  
  
Everyone was blinking rapidly. "What did you say to her, Kaiba?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Nothing," said Ceribi and Kaiba at the same time. Ceribi inserted some of Ryou's chocolate chip pancake in her mouth and sighed contently.  
  
"Really?" asked Ryou, aching an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, really," said Kaiba, eating some more pancakes.  
  
Joey and Tristan continued to gorge themselves in food. My yami was still grinning like a maniac as he sat down.  
  
/Why did you do that?/ I asked him.  
  
Oh you'll see. Soon enough...  
  
Kaiba whispered something in Ceribi's ear. She thought for a moment and whispered something back. He nodded.  
  
Yugi, I need to talk to you,said Ceribi through our link.  
  
See Aibou? Told you it would be soon enough.  
  
/What about Ceribi?/  
  
Well... you'll see. But it's important.  
  
/Okay./  
  
I excused myself from the table as Ceribi finished off her pancakes. We thanked Ryou and headed towards my room.  
  
----------Ceribi's POV----------  
  
I discovered that my clothes were soaked in water except for one outfit. Yami told me that he did it. After chasing him, Seto told me that he liked the outfit. That calmed me. He then asked me if we should tell the others about us, but I said that I should tell Yugi first. That's when we went to his room.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" asked Yugi after I closed the door.  
  
"Me and... Seto," I said.  
  
"What about Kaiba?' asked Yugi suspiciously.  
  
"Last night, at like three in the morning, Seto came in here and told me something," I began. "He... he told me that he loves me. And I told him that I love him."  
  
"You should have told me!" burst Yugi angrily.  
  
"Yugi... I'm sorry. I should have but..."  
  
Yugi just stared at me. I stopped abruptly. He then looked angrier than before. "You couldn't even tell your own brother?!" he finally burst.  
  
I looked at him, hurt. "Little Angel..."  
  
"Don't call me that!" he screamed. Tears were forming in my eyes.  
  
"But Yugi..."  
  
"But what?! I had a right to know!"  
  
"I..." I broke into tears and ran out of the room, sobbing. I went into my room and slammed the door.  
  
No. My little brother didn't like my choice. He thought that I didn't trust him. He thought that I couldn't... no...  
  
I continued to sob. Why did Yugi do that to me? Why? I had a feeling he already knew how I felt, so why did he do that to me?  
  
My door slowly opened and a familiar figure rushed in. "Ceribi?" asked Seto. "What's wrong?" He took me in his arms and rocked me gently.  
  
I sobbed into his shirt. "No... how could Yugi do that to me?"  
  
Seto held me tightly. "What did he say?"  
  
"He couldn't believe it. I know that he knew, but he was just so angry..."  
  
Seto stroked my hair. "Yugi might have just been shocked. The news came at him quickly. Give him a little while, and he'll calm down."  
  
I looked up at him. Seto wiped away my final tears. "Really?"  
  
"Believe me, if I know Yugi, I know that he will get over it."  
  
"Thanks Seto."  
  
He kissed me gently. "It'll be okay."  
  
"Can we wait a while before we tell the others?"  
  
He nodded. "Of course. We can tell them when you're ready." He kissed me again, passionately, and I responded. I broke our kiss and nuzzled him gently. I came out of his arms and stood up. So did he. Smiling at me, he left the room. I sat on my bed and thought about what we had talked about. Five minutes later I decided to talk to Yami.  
  
Yami?  
  
Not now, Ceribi,snapped Yami. I was surprised. I almost broke into tears again but I heard Yami's voice again. This isn't a good time. Sorry about snapping at you.  
  
Sighing, I entered my soul room to be alone. 


	8. Ugg, truth or dare again?

Serenity: Ceribi doesn't own any of the characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! except for herself.  
  
----------Yugi's POV----------  
  
Why didn't Ceribi tell me that she likes Kaiba? Why? WHY?!  
  
I deserve to know. I'm her little brother. I have a right to know. Doesn't she trust me?! I feel like she doesn't trust me because of this. She should have told me before. Even if I already knew, I had to figure it out and then get it confirmed by someone else. Why couldn't, no, why didn't she tell me?!  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at her like I did. Maybe I shouldn't have forbidden her to call me by our favorite nickname. Maybe I should have just told her calmly how I felt.  
  
I sat on my bed brooding the matter when Yami came in. I swear I've never seen him so... something. Through our link I felt his emotions: sorrow, slight anger, hurt, ashamed, sadness, incredulity.  
  
"Yugi..." he started, and stopped. He just looked at me with this weird LOOK in his eyes. He kept shaking his head. "Oh Yugi... don't you realize what you've done?"  
  
I looked at him, surprised. "What?"  
  
"Yugi..." He was still shaking his head. He sat down on my bed next to me. "You've hurt your sister so much."  
  
I looked away. "Serves her right," I muttered. I was surprised at my own forcefulness. Suddenly I looked at Yami and buried my head in his shoulder. "She should have trusted me Yami!" I cried. "She should have told me straight out before this! She shouldn't have waited for me to figure it out and get it confirmed by you!"  
  
Yami stroked my head. "But Yugi, she was afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?!"  
  
"Afraid of you doing exactly what you did! She was afraid that you would somehow reject her and her choice." I looked at him. "I already told you what you should have done, Yugi," he continued. "You should have been there for your sister, not snap at her like you did!"  
  
I was silent. "What happened after she left my room?" I quietly asked him.  
  
"She went into her own room sobbing. Kaiba found her there and comforted her. He told her that you were probably in shock, but, after he left, he quickly told me that he wasn't so sure about that."  
  
I was in shock. I had been from the moment Yami confirmed my fears. I was also in denial. I told Yami this. He sighed.  
  
"What should I do, Yami?"  
  
"Go apologize to your sister and tell her how you feel. Tell her and then tell her the truth about what you think about her and Kaiba."  
  
I nodded and thanked him. He hugged me. "I know you'll make the right choice, Aibou," he said, and went downstairs.  
  
I walked over to Ceribi's room and, taking a deep breath, knocked on the door.  
  
There was no answer. I entered and noticed that Ceribi was in her soul room. I sat on the bed, waiting, and said, "Big Sister, please come out. Please. I really need to talk to you about something very important."  
  
I waited a few minutes. Finally Ceribi came. Her eyes were red from crying. "Little—Yugi."  
  
"You can call me Little Angel, if you want."  
  
She sat down on the bed, raised a hand to ruffle my hair, but put it back down again, afraid that I might become angry. I hugged her tightly. "Ceribi, I'm sorry."  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did to you. It came as a sudden shock. I thought deserved to know. I'm your little brother. I felt like you didn't trust me because of this. I thought you should have told me before. Even if I already knew, I had to figure it out and then get it confirmed by someone else."  
  
"Is that why you were so mad?" she asked me. I nodded. She hugged me tightly.  
  
"Yami said that you didn't tell me because you were afraid of my reaction. You were scared that somehow I would reject you and your choice."  
  
She nodded. "Yami was right." She looked outside her window. "I'm sorry too. I should have told you, but I didn't want something like that to happen. Yet it did."  
  
"Ceribi... I'm really sorry. And... I want you to know what I truly think about your decision." She looked at me. "I want you to know that I think, out of all of the people on Earth, your choice was the best you could have made."  
  
She smiled. "Do you mean that Yugi?"  
  
"Yes. Kaiba really opens up around two people and two people only: you and Mokuba. Firstly, he deserves to have someone like you, just like you deserve to have someone like him. He's really a great person at heart. I know it. And I really think you've chosen wisely."  
  
She kissed me and hugged me. "Oh Yugi, you don't know how much that means to me."  
  
I grinned wickedly at her. "Oh yes I do. It means that now you have Kaiba all to yourself."  
  
She grinned and whacked me lovingly. "C'mon. I think it's time to tell the others."  
  
We walked downstairs. Kaiba saw us smiling and smiled too. "So Yugi...?"  
  
"Yes, Kaiba, it's all cleared up," I said.  
  
"He's approved," Ceribi said. "And I think it's time the others knew about it."  
  
"About what?" asked Serenity and Joey at the same time.  
  
"About how Seto and I are going to start dating," said my big sister.  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor, literally (except for Yami's, Seto's, Ceribi's and mine).  
  
"You're... you're going to start dating?" asked Joey.  
  
"Yes, we are. What's the matter, Wheeler? Shocked that someone like me could get a girl?" asked Kaiba sarcastically.  
  
"Well, actually..." began Joey, but Mai whacked her boyfriend on the head.  
  
"JOSEPH ANTHONY WHEELER!" Mai barked at him. She turned to us. "Good job you two. Finally together."  
  
"I think it's great!" said Serenity.  
  
"I think it's insane," said Bakura and Marik at the same time. Their lights both whacked them. (an: lot's of whacking in this chapter, ne?)  
  
"We think it's a change," said the duel monsters together.  
  
"Wow, Big Brother, you actually have a girlfriend!" squeezed Mokuba in delight.  
  
"I take it that Mokuba likes your choice in girls, Seto," my sister teased.  
  
"And who doesn't?" asked Kaiba, teasing back. Wow, they're hitting on each other! Dude, I wouldn't have thought that capable of Kaiba (an: I know Yugi doesn't say dude, but I couldn't resist).  
  
"Malik and I both agree that we think you two belong together," said Ryou, glancing at his fellow hikari. "Isn't that right?"  
  
"Yes!" said Malik eagerly.  
  
My sister cocked an eyebrow in his direction. "Oh? Who would have known? Malik is eager to see us together?"  
  
Malik blushed. We all laughed. "So, what do you want to do right now?" I asked.  
  
"Truth or dare?" suggested Mai.  
  
"NO!" screamed my sister and hew new boyfriend at the same time.  
  
Everyone looked at their horrified expressions and burst out laughing. They themselves chuckled.  
  
"Kaiba and Ceribi are afraid of a little game," I taunted.  
  
"Me?! Afraid of a game?! I think not, o dear little brother!" said Ceribi dramatically. We laughed at that too.  
  
"What about you, Big Brother? Are you afraid of some game?" asked Mokuba. He knew where I was going.  
  
"I'm not afraid of just some game, Mokuba!" growled Kaiba.  
  
"Let's play!" said Ceribi and Kaiba at the same time. Everyone grinned.  
  
"The duel monsters should play too!" said Tristan eagerly. The duel monsters looked horrified, but we "masters" coaxed them into playing.  
  
"Okay, why don't we spin a bottle to see who goes first?" suggested Serenity. We did so, and I got to go first.  
  
"Hehe." I rubbed my hands together, looking for a potential victim. I spotted him. "Marik, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," said Marik quickly. Guess he didn't want to be thought of as a wuss.  
  
"I dare you too... dye your hair your hot pink," I finally said, smirking.  
  
"Grrr..." grumbled Marik. "Merlin, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you too... call your masters 'Yugi' and 'Yami' for all of this week." Marik said his dare and left the dye his hair.  
  
That didn't seem like much of a dare, but to Merlin it was. He was very polite.  
  
"Kirian, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," she said, tossing her hair.  
  
"Whom do you like?" he asked his adopted sister.  
  
"Aerandir, of course," she said, a little smugly. Aerandir blushed but beamed.  
  
"Randy, truth or dare?" she asked Joey's Flame Swordsman.  
  
"Dare," he said, a little nervously.  
  
"I dare you to hit on Duplicate all of today!" she said, smirking. Wow, I never knew someone like my sister's Dark Magician Girl had it in her. Then again, she probably got it from her mistress.  
  
"Julian, truth or dare?" asked Randy, a little annoyed.  
  
"Dare," said the Cyber Commander.  
  
"I dare you too... kiss Brier for thirty seconds on the lips!" Wow, Randy must also learn from his master.  
  
Julian looked horrified. Brier hid behind his newly adopted brother and sister (Merlin and Kirian). "Let's get this over with," muttered the Cyber Commander, and did his dare. Brier and Julian threw themselves into the bathroom and gurgling could be heard.  
  
"Ugg... Duplicate, truth or dare."  
  
Light Duplicate and Dark Duplicate argued with itself until it decided. "We chose truth."  
  
"Fine... if you were to kiss one of the masters or mistresses here, who would you chose?" Seems like all of the duel monsters had it in them.  
  
"Mistress Ceribi." My sister paled. "Aerandir, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," said my Celtic Guardian.  
  
"Kiss your girlfriend for thirty seconds."  
  
They enjoyed it while doing so. Finally it ended and Aerandir looked around at one of us. "Mistress Mai, truth or dare?" he asked politely. Meanwhile, Marik came back. We burst out laughing at his hair.  
  
"Uh, truth. I don't want to do something messed up, even though it's coming from someone as kind as you," she said.  
  
Aerandir nodded his thanks and thought for a moment. "Hmmm... say you were married to Master Joey and had a child. Out of your friends, whom would you name that child after?"  
  
"Serenity," said Mai instantly. "She would be my sister-in-law and because she's such a sweetie."  
  
"Thanks Mai," said Serenity beaming.  
  
"Now let's see... Kaiba, truth or dare?"  
  
"What do you take me for?" demanded my sister's boyfriend. "Dare, of course."  
  
"I dare you to piss off your girlfriend," said Mai.  
  
Kaiba sighed and thought for a moment. He whispered something in my sister's ear.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" she exploded. I grabbed her and reminded her that he was only doing a dare. She sighed and relented, giving Kaiba weird looks.  
  
Everyone was stifling their giggles. "What did you say, Kaiba?" asked Mai.  
  
"You don't want to know. Besides, I think Mokuba and the hikaris are a bit too young."  
  
Mokuba and us lights glared at him. Kaiba whispered what he had said to each of the yamis, who agreed that their lights weren't hearing what he said. He told the others.  
  
"Hey, Kaiba, isn't dat a bit extreme?" asked Joey.  
  
Kaiba shrugged and looked at my yami. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," said my yami haughtily.  
  
"I dare you to... stay in your boxers all day when we're inside."  
  
Yami looked horrified but did his dare. "Ceribi, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare, and it better not be something like the last time," she threatened.  
  
"Oh it's not... it's worse! I dare you to kiss Marik on the lips for thirty seconds!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" exploded Marik, Ceribi and, I sniffling a laugh, Kaiba.  
  
"Jealous, Kaiba?" asked Yami.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes," he said.  
  
"NO!!!!! I rather kiss Bakura!" said Ceribi. "Oh wait, on second thought, I rather kiss you."  
  
"Oh, come on, he's a pretty good kisser," said Ryou and Malik at the same time, both meaning their yamis. We stared at them. They both realized what they had said and buried their burning red faces in their yamis' shoulders.  
  
"Uh... okay. But you either do that or become cross-dresser for a day," said Serenity.  
  
Ceribi walked up to Marik and sighed. "I cannot believe I'm doing this," she said, and pressed her lips on his.  
  
There was a silence as we watched. Ten seconds past and the two wanted desperately to run and hide. Twenty seconds they looked green. Thirty seconds later they exploded off of each other so fast that they seemed a blur. Gargling could be heard over our laughter as they desperately tried to clear their mouths.  
  
"Oh God..." muttered Ceribi, coming back. She popped a piece of gum in her mouth to get rid of, eh, "Marik's flavor". "Hmmmm... who should I torture...?" Ceribi scanned the room. "Ah ha! Soul Stealer, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I'm glad you chose that. Yami, it's payback time! Bakura, I dare you to kiss Yami for thirty seconds on the mouth... again! And this time it's a French kiss I'm after."  
  
"Oh Ra, give me more much need strength," muttered my yami, who advanced on Bakura.  
  
They held their kiss for thirty seconds, no more, no less, while we laughed. "Oh God... never again," said Bakura after cleaning his mouth. "Truth or dare, Brier?"  
  
"Truth," said Brier.  
  
"If you were to go out with one of the duel monsters in Ceribi's deck, who would you go out with?"  
  
"I honestly don't know," he replied truthfully. "Uh... I guess it would have to be Mystical Elf."  
  
"Yeah, she's pretty and nice, all right," said Kirian.  
  
"My turn... Mokuba, truth or dare?" asked Brier.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Okay... has your brother ever had a crush on someone other than Ceribi?"  
  
"No," said Mokuba.  
  
"I should hope not," said Ceribi. We giggled.  
  
"No, but he doesn't have a crush on Ceribi. He loves her," said Mokuba, before he broke into fits of laughter.  
  
"Oooooh," we all mocked. "Looks like someone's in love..."  
  
"Shut up," said Seto amiably.  
  
"Ryou, truth or dare?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Uh... truth!" said Ryou quickly.  
  
"What's the matter, Aibou? Scared?" mocked his yami.  
  
"Am not!" retorted his light. "I just don't want to make a fool of myself, that's all."  
  
"Well, let's see..." said Mokuba thoughtfully. "Describe in ten words or less what would happen if someone did something to your yami."  
  
"Doom, and death, but mostly doom!" said Ryou eagerly. "Truth or dare, Tristan?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Dancing with Malik seems like fun right about now, if you catch my drift, huh Tristan?" asked Ryou slyly.  
  
Tristan whitened slightly, but danced with Malik anyway, while Marik glared at him. If looks could kill Ryou would be six feet under. "Uh, truth or dare Joey?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to allow me and Serenity to go on one date without you. I promise that I won't do anything hasty," he added, after seeing Joey glare at him.  
  
"Oh great," muttered Joey. "Truth or dare, Serenity?"  
  
"Truth," said Serenity nervously.  
  
"Okay... who do you like better? Me or Tristan?"  
  
"Well I love you both, but I'd have to chose you because you've always been there for me. You've always protected me from anything and everything. You went all the way to Duelist Kingdom just to get money for my eye operation. You gave me the courage to take off my bandages at Battle City and you wanted to stop Noah before he turned me into a statue."  
  
There was a silence. Joey looked a little smug. "Truth or dare, Malik?" Serenity asked him.  
  
"Truth!" he said, and, like Bakura, Marik taunted his light.  
  
"I just don't want to end up doing something extreme," retorted Malik.  
  
"Hmmm..." said Serenity, thinking about a good question to ask. "What do you think of your yami?"  
  
"I think he's hot and a good kisser," said Malik eagerly.  
  
"Okay, that was random," said Ceribi, blinking rapidly.  
  
"Didn't know ya felt dat way, Malik, but, uh, okay..." said Joey uncertainly.  
  
"Well at least you're not the only one who thinks that of their yami," I said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, I agree," added Ryou.  
  
All of the yamis were beaming. Heh, guessed they enjoyed our "praise". But, anyway, at last, it was my turn.  
  
"Truth or dare, Yugi?" asked the blushing Malik.  
  
"Truth. I don't want to do something weird, especially if it's coming from an Egyptian psycho." Malik and Marik glared at me while the others chuckled.  
  
"Did you ever have a crush on an annoying dancer who used to always give friendship speeches by the name of Téa?" Malik asked me, smirking.  
  
I groaned at the thought. "I was stupid to have a crush on her." I shuddered.  
  
Our game was done and over with. Stephen, Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon, was still pacing the back yard, still insisting that there was something wrong. I shrugged that off. The doorbell rang, signifying that Isis had come back to us. Mokuba wanted to play and took me to the entertainment room. Everyone else stayed behind.  
  
----------Yami's POV----------  
  
Excellent. Mokuba has done his part well. Now that my light is distracted, we can talk about what we will do for his 16th birthday, which is on Saturday, a mere two days away.  
  
"Turning 16 is a special occasion," said Ceribi. "This has to be very special. Since I didn't have a good 16th birthday party, I want Yugi to have one fit for a king."  
  
"Why didn't you have a good birthday?" I asked, curious.  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Well I bought most of the items on the list," said Kaiba, pulling out the list Ceribi had made before. "Outfits, check. Decorations, check. Invitations, check. Ingredients for food, check. Snacks, check. I've also taken the liberty of getting a band to play. They're called the 'Serria Smileys'."  
  
Ceribi was gaping at him. As a matter of fact, so were Mai, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Ryou, Malik, and Isis were all gaping at him. "What?" he demanded. "Do you like that band?"  
  
"That is the best band ever!" squeaked Mai.  
  
"Yeah, Kaiba, dere an awesome band!" said Joey.  
  
"You actually got the Serria Smileys?!" asked Ryou.  
  
"Even I know that they are amazing!" said Isis.  
  
"I've known the creator and lead singer of the band since I was two!" squeaked Ceribi.  
  
"You know Serria Vaughn?!" Mai, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Ryou, Malik, and Isis asked at the same time.  
  
"The one and only!"  
  
"CAN WE GET BACK ON THE TOPIC?!" shouted Bakura. Ryou, Ceribi, and Malik were the only ones brave enough to glare at him.  
  
"Yes, well, anyway, who's going to do what?" asked Marik.  
  
"Mai and I will do the decorations!" said Joey, Mai agreeing with him.  
  
"We'll help, won't we Tristan?" asked Serenity, and Tristan nodded.  
  
"I'll do the invitations, since I'm the only one who knows everyone who's coming," offered Ceribi.  
  
"Ryou and I could do the food," offered Isis. Ryou nodded.  
  
"I'll keep my light busy," I said.  
  
"Marik, would you mind become a temporary head of security?" Kaiba asked him. "My old one quit when he saw Stephen."  
  
Marik nodded. "I'll help him," said Bakura after Ryou gave him a LOOK.  
  
"That means I'll make sure everything's in order," said Kaiba, nodding. "This will work out."  
  
We continued to make plans. I would distract Yugi until 5:00 at night on Saturday. Then the duel monsters would carry Yugi away while I go to the Main Hall. There, Ceribi and I would get ready to do part of Yugi's birthday gift. The duel monsters would bring Yugi into the Main Hall. There, the beginning part of the gift will start. At the end, the lights will go on (previously the lights will focus on me, Ceribi, and my aibou). Ceribi will shout, "Happy birthday Yugi!" while we cheer. We then shall commence with the party. 


	9. It's Party Time!

Brier: My mistress doesn't own any of the characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! except for herself.  
  
----------Yugi's POV----------  
  
(Saturday, 10:00 a.m.)  
  
My eyes fluttered open and I yawned. I tried to stretch only to realize that two strong arms were around me. I tried to look up but my head only hit a firm, muscular chest. I realized that it could only mean one thing. I turned around slightly, with much difficultly, to see Yami. "Yami, wake up," I said, and yawned. He didn't even hear me.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
No response.  
  
/Yami?!/  
  
Still no response.  
  
/YAMI!!!!!!!/  
  
He was still asleep.  
  
Okay, that's it. He asked for it. /Ceribi?/  
  
What is Yugi?  
  
/Could you come here for a second?/  
  
Sure.  
  
I heard footsteps and my door cracked open. "Morning Little Angel," Ceribi said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey sis."  
  
"So, what cha...?" She spotted the predicament I was in. I had called her partly because she has a loud voice (I'm not insulting her; I'm merely stating a fact, and complementing her in Ceribi's opinion). "Oh. I see." She raised her hands and made the room soundproof so that she doesn't wake anyone else. I made myself go temporarily deaf so I didn't hear her scream at the real volume. "YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (I heard: "Yami!)  
  
Yami jumped out of bed and took a defensive stance. Ceribi and I burst into laughter (I had made my hearing normal again and she had taken down her barrier of sound). "What's wrong?" Yami said, and saw us laughing. "Very funny. Why did you have to wake me up?"  
  
"Because I couldn't leave the bed!" I told him, slightly annoyed.  
  
He came up close to me. "Now why would I want you to do that?" he asked, his breath tickling my ear.  
  
"So I can get ready for you," I whispered back.  
  
I looked past him and got off of the bed, much to Yami's surprise. I walked over to Ceribi who picked me up. "Oh yes. The morning ritual. How could I forget?" said Yami.  
  
"I dunno," said Ceribi simply to the rhetorical question. She walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Hey sis," I said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I bet I know another morning ritual, a new one!"  
  
"Which one Yugi?"  
  
"The one where you make out with Kaiba!" I giggled.  
  
"What's that I hear?" asked Kaiba from the doorway. He had passed by the room and heard me.  
  
"Oh, morning Kaiba," I said. Yami nodded to him. Ceribi put me back on the floor and walked over to him. There, Yami and I watched them as they kissed.  
  
/Looks like they're enjoying this,/ I said, amused.  
  
Yes it does,said Yami, equally amused.  
  
The broke their kiss and Ceribi stared at me good-naturedly. "I heard that, you know," she said. Yami and I tried to look innocent, but I was the only one who could pull it off.  
  
Kaiba nodded to us and gave a meaningful glance at Yami. It's meaning was lost to me. "So Yugi... what do you want to do today?" asked Ceribi as he left.  
  
Suddenly, it hit me. "Um... I dunno."  
  
"Did you think we'd forget about your special day?" asked Yami.  
  
"Happy birthday, bro," said Ceribi. She hugged me tightly.  
  
"Happy birthday Aibou," said Yami, and kissed me, passionately. We both wanted to prolong it but Ceribi coughed meaningfully. We sighed after breaking our kiss.  
  
"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I'll let you spend some time alone. Maybe a little later, though?"  
  
I nodded and smiled. She half smiled and left the room, closing it. Yami grabbed me. He nuzzled my neck a little before giving my several butterfly kisses. I played with his hair, moaning slightly.  
  
He brought his head up and kissed me on the mouth. I felt something pushing my lips and parted them. Wasting no time, Yami explored my mouth. Mmmm, that feeling... there isn't anything like it in the world. He finally let go and I gasped for air.  
  
"Yugi, I think I should give you one part of your gift now," he said. He turned to my boom box and pressed play. I recognized the beginning melody as The Way by Clay Aiken, which was on one of my sister's CDs (an: dude, I love Clay and have his CD!):  
  
There's something 'bout the way you look tonight  
  
There's something 'bout the way that, I can't take my eyes off of you.  
  
There's something 'bout the way your lips invite,  
  
Maybe the way that, I get nervous when you're around.  
  
And I want you to be mine.  
  
And if you need a reason why...  
  
[CORUS 1]  
  
It's in the way that you move me,  
  
And the way that you tease me.  
  
The way that I want you tonight.  
  
It's in the way that you hold me  
  
And the way that you know me.  
  
And when I can't find the right words to say:  
  
You feel it in the way.  
  
Ooooooh oh, you feel it in:  
  
The Waaaaaaaaaaaaay.  
  
There's something 'bout how you steal the mind,  
  
There's something bout the way that, I whisper your name when I'm asleep (oh boy)  
  
Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes (your eyes)  
  
Oh, baby, it's the way that, it makes me feel to see you smile.  
  
And the reasons they, may change.  
  
But what I'm feeling stays the same.  
  
[CORUS 1]  
  
I can't put my fingers on it.  
  
Just what it is that makes me, love you, you baby.  
  
So don't ask me to describe.  
  
I get all jumped up inside!  
  
Just thinking 'bout the way...  
  
[CORUS 1 x2]  
  
There's the way 'bout the way, you look tonight.  
  
There's nothing more to say than: I feel it in the way.  
  
Ceribi had come in a sung the accompaniment. I didn't pay attention. Instead, I stopped the CD and launched my self of Yami, kissing him. "That was beautiful," I whispered, awed. I had no idea that he could sing.  
  
Yami chuckled. "Your sister has something for you too."  
  
I looked at Ceribi. She smiled. "Yami and I have one huge present for you," she said. "That was part of it, and here's another." She chose number 7 on the Clay Aiken CD, which was called "Shine".  
  
You can try to hide away,  
  
From every drop of rain,'  
  
That's hanging over you.  
  
And you can say it's all a waste.  
  
Lost your time and space.  
  
There's nothing left to lose.  
  
But like a broken angel on the ground.  
  
Like a symphony without a sound.  
  
Turn around. (turn around)  
  
[CORUS 1]  
  
Everything thing you are,  
  
Everywhere you've been.  
  
Sinner and the saint that fight the battle within.  
  
Every place you go,  
  
Everybody knows,  
  
Shadows fall across the sun, sometimes.  
  
Shine. You're gonna shine.  
  
In the mirror of your soul,  
  
I know that you know,  
  
You are not forsaken!  
  
Hey butterfly, open up your weary eyes.  
  
And realize,  
  
It's a trip we're taking.  
  
And the world will turn around again.  
  
And your shattered heart is gonna mend.  
  
In the end.  
  
[CORUS 1]  
  
Baby let's go ridding those shooting stars (stars. You're gonna shine.)  
  
Watch that crescent mood smile to your heart (to your heart.)  
  
(Shine.)  
  
You're gonna shine.  
  
(Shine.)  
  
You're gonna shine.  
  
[CORUS 1 x2]  
  
Yeah... (you're gonna shine)  
  
The song faded into nothingness as my sister pressed the stop button. I hugged her.  
  
"Those two songs were absolutely beautiful. I can't thank you two enough," I said.  
  
"Anything for my aibou," said Yami affectionately.  
  
"Yeah, and I know how much you love to hear me sing," said my sister and smiled.  
  
----------Serria's POV----------  
  
We rang the doorbell around 3:00.  
  
Someone ran to the door and opened it. There I saw a teen I've known all of my life. She has black hair with natural red and blonde highlights. Normally it was in a ponytail, but it was down right now. She was wearing a beautiful dress. It was sapphire blue with a spaghetti-strap top and a full skirt that slightly swept the floor. She yelped at threw myself at me, hugging me. "Serria!" she cried, recognizing me.  
  
"Hi Ceribi!" I said, laughing. She greeted the others, who went to set up their equipment. "You know why I'm coming here?" I asked her.  
  
"Well, it's Yugi's birthday party."  
  
"So you do know! Hey, you know the person who called us? A Mr. Seto Kaiba?"  
  
She laughed. "I know him, all right."  
  
Someone came and saw us. He was tall, at least 6'4" (Ceribi was about four inch shorter, and she's 6 feet) with brown hair and sapphire eyes. He wore a purple duster. He's incredibly good-looking. Ceribi walked up to him and hugged him. "Who's this?" he asked her. He nuzzled her gently and they kissed full heartedly. I watched with one of my eyebrows raised.  
  
"So you finally got a boyfriend, Ceribi?" I asked her once she looked at me. She grinned.  
  
"Sorry. Anyway, this is Serria, my very close friend and the lead singer/creator of the Serria Smileys. Serria, this is Seto Kaiba, owner of this mansion, CEO to Kaiba Corp, and my boyfriend. Call him..." She paused, and looked at him. Kaiba looked back at her and she understood something. "Call him Kaiba or Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"I'll settle for Kaiba," I said hastily. "Anyway, we're going to play half of the time and pop in CDs the other half."  
  
Kaiba nodded and walked away. Ceribi glared affectionately at him as he left. "Don't mind him. He's not a people's person. He only truly opens up with me and his little brother Mokuba."  
  
"Did I hear my name being called?" chirped a voice. A boy, about twelve years old, walked up to us. He had raven-colored hair and the same sapphire eyes as Kaiba.  
  
"This is Mokuba. Mokuba, this is Serria."  
  
Mokuba grinned and pulled out our latest CD. "Autograph?" I asked, laughing. I pulled out a pen and signed this CD.  
  
This was going to be a great party.  
  
----------Yugi's POV----------  
  
(Same day, 4:45 p.m.)  
  
My duel monsters all wanted to talk to me and led me away from Yami. They took me and Kirian got gave me a brand-new suit to wear. I shrugged, not understanding why. First Yami had made me take another bath so that I would be clean. Then I'm told to wear this tux. I sighed. The duel monsters redid my hair to be the same as usual, but just fresher-looking. They led me to the Main Hall. As I entered, three lights when on. Ceribi, wearing the gorgeous dress she had bought from the mall was illuminated. Yami, also wearing a tux and looking mighty fine, was also lit up. I was the last person. Yami and Ceribi each had one microphone in their hands. They smiled, and started to sing.  
  
Yami: Everyone's invited, this is how we live  
  
Ceribi: We're all here for each other  
  
Yami and Ceribi: happy to give  
  
Yami: All we have we share  
  
Ceribi: And all of us we care.  
  
Yami: so come on...  
  
(Everyone, including the band:)  
  
Welcome to our family time  
  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
  
We're happy giving and taking  
  
to the friends we're making  
  
There's nothing we won't do  
  
Welcome to our family time  
  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
  
This is our festival  
  
you know and best of all  
  
We're here to share it all  
  
Ceribi: There's a bond between us  
  
nobody can explain  
  
Yami: It's a celebration of life  
  
Ceribi and Yami: and seeing friends again  
  
Ceribi: I'd be there for you  
  
Yami: I know you'd be there for me too...  
  
Ceribi: so come on  
  
(Everyone:)  
  
Welcome to our family time  
  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
  
This is our festival  
  
you know and best of all  
  
We're here to share it all  
  
Ceribi: Remembering loved ones departed  
  
Someone dear to your heart  
  
Yami: Finding love, and planning a future  
  
Telling stories and laughing with friends  
  
Precious moments you'll never forget  
  
Ceribi: This has to be  
  
The most beautiful  
  
The most peaceful place  
  
I've ever been to  
  
It's nothing like I've ever seen before  
  
(Everyone:)  
  
Welcome to our family time  
  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
  
We're happy giving and taking  
  
to the friends we're making  
  
There's nothing we won't do  
  
Welcome to our family time  
  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
  
This is our festival  
  
you know and best of all  
  
We're here to share it...  
  
Ceribi: Best of all... we're here to share it all!  
  
The lights flashed on when Ceribi said the final word, "all". Everyone was cheering. I looked around and saw that the entire room had been decorated. Wow! The Serria Smileys are performing! Woah! Anyway, Ceribi laughed at my stunned expression. "Happy birthday, Yugi!" she said into the microphone, before flipping it into the air behind her. The lead singer of the Serria Smileys (SS), Serria, caught it smoothly.  
  
Ceribi came off from the "stage" and ran to me. I ran to her. We embraced. Everyone cheered. "You like?" she asked, showing me everything they had done.  
  
"You did all of this for me?" I asked, shocked.  
  
"You're da best friend a guy like me could ever have!" said Joey from behind me.  
  
"You've always been there for us, Yugi!" said Mai.  
  
"What we're trying to say..." began Serenity.  
  
"...is that this is our way to say thanks," finished Ryou.  
  
I looked at them all and broke into tears of joy. "Thank you so much!" I cried. I smiled. Ceribi picked me up, kissed me, and threw me into the air. She and Yami switched places and Yami caught me from the air (she had thrown me very high). We kissed. Everyone started to cheer.  
  
SS struck up one of their famous songs. Yami took me to the dance floor. Ceribi tricked Kaiba into going on the dance floor with her. Malik and Ryou decided to dance with each other if their yamis wouldn't dance with them, but it turns out that the yamis would. Anyway, we all danced to the music.  
  
After they sung one song they played a CD of another. Ceribi gasped at a lot of their song choices and just had to sing with them. She made me sing too when they had a double song (as I like to call them) on.  
  
After all of that, it was time to open my presents. I got awesome gifts, including my own Duel Disk System (Mokuba and Kaiba), booster packs and a photo of my friends (Joey and Mai), the five pieces of Exodia (part of the huge present Yami and Ceribi gave me) and much more, but the best one was the present that finished the huge present from Yami and Ceribi, and this was more from Ceribi. She gave a speech, short, but a speech nonetheless and handed it to me after I opened all of the others:  
  
"We were both really young when our parents died, Yugi. You were one and I was two. For roughly seven years we lived with our grandfather. One day, however, I was kidnapped, and we never saw each other again for seven more years. I promised myself that one day I would find you again, and we would live together. Fate had it that I finally had enough money to get a flight to Domino and I found you at the worst time. That time was when our grandfather died. It was a long fight, but eventually I gained custody of you. This gift is to show what we've both gone through, from the time our parents died to now."  
  
I opened the present. It was a leather-bound book. Opening it, I saw pictures. Memories start to flash back as I looked at them (an: flashbacks are in third person POV):  
  
A small boy about three hugging a four years old girl who looked like him.  
  
An old man looking at two small children playing a game.  
  
A six year old girl running home from school to the frantically waving smaller boy.  
  
That same girl reading a book to the younger boy.  
  
The same two children on the swings, the girl pushing the boy.  
  
The two children laughing, building sand castles on the beach.  
  
The girl helping the boy in the pool.  
  
A bigger kid fighting the small boy and the girl defending the small  
boy.  
  
The girl fighting a big man who had the little boy, making him release his grip on the boy, and telling him to run. When the boy stood still, she picked him up and threw him into the nearest bush to hide while she herself was taken into a car. This ends with the girl screaming, "Yugi!"  
  
The boy, now fourteen, solving the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
The boy having trouble in school with bullies (Tristan and Joey).  
  
A Puzzle piece thrown into a pool.  
  
That same boy defending the people (Joey and Tristan) who used to pick  
on him.  
  
The boy and the other two becoming friends after one of them gets the Puzzle piece back.  
  
The boy beating another boy (Seto Kaiba) at a duel and sending his evil side to the Shadow Realm.  
  
The boy going to Duelist Kingdom to save his grandpa.  
  
The boy dueling.  
  
The boy dueling the same one he defeated earlier (Seto) and losing to save his [Seto's] life.  
  
The boy beating Pegasus.  
  
The boy entering Battle City.  
  
The boy battling a Rare Hunter for his friend's Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
The boy dueling more.  
  
The boy beating another (Noah Kaiba) at a duel.  
  
The boy and anther (Seto) jumping from a roof to fall through a portal.  
  
The boy winning Battle City.  
  
A funeral, with the boy's grandfather in the casket.  
  
The girl from before, now seventeen (the boy is sixteen), crying.  
  
The girl looking up at the same time the boy does. They see each other and race towards each other, embracing.  
  
The girl arguing with some people, and the boy helping her.  
  
The boy, girl, and a group of friends all laughing and having a good time.  
  
A different girl (Tea) being shocked at something the original boy said and running off after insulting the boy.  
  
The boy crying with the original girl hugging him.  
  
The gang playing truth or dare with the girl looking horrified as she reads a piece of paper.  
  
The boy and three others (Ryou, Malik, Mokuba) all sneaking into a room, seeing the girl and another person (Seto), getting out, and exploding into laughter.  
  
Everyone dancing.  
  
The girl singing.  
  
One guy (Seto) and the girl kissing while the original boy looks horrified.  
  
The shopping spree.  
  
The boy crying again as another girl (Tea) insults him.  
  
The girl making the other girl (Tea) embarrass herself. The girl comforting the boy.  
  
The boy crying with the girl is comforting him.  
  
The boy screaming at the girl who runs off crying.  
  
The boy and girl talking.  
  
Another boy (Seto) and the girl telling everyone about how they will start to date.  
  
Another game of truth or dare.  
  
The girl and another guy (Yami) singing for the boy.  
  
The girl giving a speech before handing the boy a wrapped gift.  
  
(an: back to Yugi's POV)  
  
I came to an empty space. Ceribi took the picture Mai and Joey had given me and inserted it there. "Yugi?"  
  
I looked up at her. "Yugi, I just want to say that I love you with all of my heart and I'm proud of how you're growing up," said Ceribi, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
I threw my arms around her and we hugged. Around us, everyone started to clap and cheer. I kissed her.  
  
Ceribi laughed at put me down gently. When I asked why so gently, she said, "Come now Yugi. No one wants the birthday boy to get hurt."  
  
That's when the light when out.  
  
I had no idea what was happening. Suddenly, I heard a whizzing sound through the air. "Yugi!" I heard Ceribi scream. I felt myself being pushed and I heard something collide with another thing.  
  
The lights went back on. Ceribi had her arms and hands spread wide (like when you give someone a high five) with her thumb tips touching. She was as white as a sheet. She gasped and the barrier shad had put up fell. Ceribi walked around dizzily until Kaiba caught her.  
  
"Someone tried to shoot Yugi," said Yami angrily.  
  
"Yes, and Ceribi just used all of her energy to protect all of us," growled Kaiba. "She needs a doctor. I'll take her to her room."  
  
"I'll go too," I said.  
  
Ceribi opened one eyes and used her strength to gasp, "Go after that person." Marik and Bakura were on it. "Yugi, stay and enjoy the party. I'll be fine." She then fainted.  
  
Kaiba ran up to her room. I tried to follow, but Yami grabbed me. "You won't be able to help, Aibou," he said gently. "We'll go visit her later."  
  
I finally nodded and we enjoyed the rest of the party. Well, actually, I only pretended to enjoy it. Once all of the guests left (Serria, the lead singer of SS, was staying over night, seeing she was a friend of Ceribi's and they would share a room), we all ran up to see if Ceribi was okay. I opened the door... 


	10. Ceribi Awakens

I just want to say that ff.net has been evil and now yamis talk telepathically like ((this)) and hikaris talk telepathically like /this/.  
  
Yugi: I have nothing else to do, so I'll just say that my sister doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters expect Ceribi and Serria.  
  
----------Seto's POV----------  
  
The door opened slightly. I was sitting on the bed next to Ceribi. Yugi and the others rushed in. I kept staring at my love. No... she couldn't leave us so soon! She couldn't leave me so soon! The doctor didn't know what to do, but Ceribi's too fragile at this stage to be taken to a hospital. I hope he finds a way fast... or I might lose one of the two people I love.  
  
Yugi took Ceribi's hand [while I held the other] and put his forehead on it. "C'mon, sis, fight..." he murmured. The others crowded around Ceribi's bed, pleading her to come back. I tried to fight back tears. I close my eyes and looked away as a tear slid down my cheek. I wiped it away before anyone could notice.  
  
Serria was whispering into her best friend's ear, telling her to come back. We were all begging her to stay in there. The duel monsters, who were also there, were doing the same. Brier, Merlin, and Kirian were looking up spells that might help her. Even Bakura and Marik were urging her to fight.  
  
"Get up all ready Ceribi and come back to the living," said Bakura.  
  
"Stop acting like this and regain your strength," growled Marik.  
  
"It's their way to show that they care," said Ryou, sweatdropping.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Malik, doing the same.  
  
Yami said nothing this entire time, but I knew he was silently urging his light's sister to get up. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Wake up again, Protector. Rise once more to protect the ones you love. You will not be alone. Fulfill your duty, Protector, by protecting us all."  
  
At the same time we all said, "We believe in you."  
  
Suddenly, Ceribi's eyes moved in their sockets and her eyelids slowly opened...  
  
----------Ceribi's POV----------  
  
I'm climbing down a long staircase that seems not to end. It had no railings and there is darkness all around. I see only the dull gray surface of each stair as I descend. Suddenly I see the ground three feet away and jump down. Landing softly, I look around and see a tall, black gate that seems to shine in this darkness. I walk up to it and I'm about to open it, when suddenly, I hear an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Wake up again, Protector. Rise once more to protect the ones you love. You will not be alone. Fulfill your duty, Protector, by protecting us all."  
  
Yami was right. I must fulfill my duty. And besides, is it worth losing my friends, all of whom believe in me? Is it worth losing my Yugi, or my beloved Seto? No, I think not.  
  
"We believe in you," chorused a group of voices I never want to forget.  
  
I knew this was not the way. I turned around and walked to the stairs. Suddenly there is a blast of light and I find myself in my soul room. I walk out of it and slowly open my eyes...  
  
And I'm engulfed in a hug. I smelled the scent of someone I know all too well. I threw my arms around my beloved boyfriend Seto and I'm pulled up from my lying down position. "Damn you Ceribi," he muttered huskily in my ear. "We thought we lost you. I thought I lost you." I felt his lips on my neck as he kissed me. "I will never let you out of my sight again!" Seto told me passionately.  
  
"Will you ever let go?" I asked him affectionately. He nibbled my neck.  
  
"No."  
  
I let go of him and turned around. He pulled me onto his lap and I didn't protest. Instead, I stretched my arms out to Yugi, whom I couldn't reach because of my boyfriend. Yugi jumped into my arms as I hugged him. He kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Don't scare us like that, sis!" said Yugi.  
  
I extending my only free arm out to everyone else and smiled. To the boys (including duel monsters) I gave kisses on the cheek or forehead, to the girls I gave hugs. Yugi finally crawled out of my lap. I looked at Seto.  
  
"Aren't you going to let go of me now, Seto?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "And risk losing you? I think not."  
  
I sighed. "I guess this is your way of showing that you care?"  
  
"I can show that in may other ways too."  
  
I shook my head and turned to face everyone else, all of whom looked amused. "Thank you everyone. Thanks for believing in me." I looked at Yami directly now. "And thank you Yami. You're the one who reminded me of my duty and that I don't want to lose you guys." Yami smiled and nodded.

* * *

Look, don't kill me. I know it's short. But chapter... what's it? 11 or whatever's next will be a long one. And this fanfic will be long anyway. So hope ya like it.


	11. Perhaps it's Tea

Bakura: Ceribi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters except for herself, Serria and Spyro so if you accuse her I'll send you to the Shadow Realm!  
  
----------Yugi's POV----------  
  
I have never seen Kaiba as happy as he was when Ceribi woke up. While she was still unconscious, I saw him cry. As long as I've known Kaiba, I've never seen him cry. Seriously. Anyway, after Ceribi woke up and all of that business, she asked a few questions that had flown our minds. First, though, we asked her questions.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Someone shot at you, Yugi. I heard the bullet and pushed you out of the way. They I used all of my energy to throw up a magical barrier around all of us. No, actually, I used all of my energy and some of my life force. That's why I didn't wake up."  
  
"What brought ya back?"  
  
"Well, Joey, I really don't know. I think it was the fact you all believed in me. I know I'm going to sound like that annoying dancer when I say this, but she's right when she said that the power of friendship is really strong between us all. Not with her, of course, but with us. Believe me, I won't rant on for hours, but I do want to say that she was right in the sense that the power of true friendship is one of the two most powerful bonds, the other being love."  
  
We were silent. Then Malik spoke up. "You know, it doesn't sound nearly as bad when you say it." We nodded our agreements. Ceribi looked embarrassed.  
  
"Uh... thanks, I guess. Anyway, did you find out who shot at Yugi?" Ceribi had turned to Marik and Bakura. They shook their heads, disgusted.  
  
"We chased that person but he got away," said Marik.  
  
"Of course, Stephen helped, but he seemed to disappear," added Bakura.  
  
"Don't take it too hard on yourselves," said Kaiba, surprising them. "You did the best you could."  
  
"Besides, now we have time to think about who did this and why, and no one was hurt," added Yami.  
  
"What if she's not only after Yugi?" asked Mai.  
  
"Whoever said it was a she?" asked Joey.  
  
"Whoever said it was a he?" retorted Mai.  
  
"You both have a point," interrupted Ryou. "But he or she, for now it makes no difference."  
  
"Mai also has another point," I said. "What if this person isn't only after me?"  
  
"I wish we knew who this person was," Ceribi said. "That would make it easier for us to find out what it wants, or why it's doing this."  
  
"We could know who, or we could know why," said Yami, holding me in a protective embrace. "If we knew who it was after and why, besides Yugi, then it would be easier for us to guess who."  
  
We all sighed. --Masters!--  
  
"It's Stephen!" I said. /What is it Stephen?/  
  
--Master Yugi, I think I've found someone. Where is Sir Seto?--  
  
--I'm right here. We'll be out.--  
  
"Stephen's found something," said Kaiba. "We should go check it out." He lifted my protesting sister off of the bed and walked off. We hikaris giggled and left. Our yamis came out after us, and so did our friends. Kirian, Brier and Merlin all teleported outside, while Aerandir, Zeipher, Duplicate, Randy and Julian all followed us.  
  
----------Yami's POV----------  
  
Stephen was over a person whom none of us recognized. His blonde hair was matted and he was out cold. Once he was roused, he refused to speak.  
  
--I found him trying to run away after Master Yugi was shot at,-- said Stephen.  
  
"Who hired you?" I demanded, furious.  
  
"I...won't...speak..."  
  
"We can always use truth spells, can't we?" asked Ceribi to the two Dark Magicians. Brier and Merlin looked at each other, and nodded.  
  
"Wait a sec," said Yugi slowly. He walked up to the man. "I don't believe it... Bandit Keith?"  
  
I looked closer, and saw, to my horror and surprise, that it was indeed Bandit Keith.  
  
"Great Ra," muttered Malik. Can't exactly blame him. He took over his mind and dueled Yugi, separating the Puzzle from him, but not taking it.  
  
"You know... who I am..." he gasped. "But I refuse to tell you who hired me."  
  
"Perhaps it was Tea," said Ryou suddenly. "After all, she hates Yugi and loves Yami."  
  
Keith watched as looks of comprehension dawned on each of our faces. "Of course," muttered Kaiba. "It makes perfect sense..."  
  
"Perhaps we should put a watch on Tea Gardener?" suggested Marik.  
  
"Perhaps we should," agreed Kaiba.  
  
"What will you do with him?" asked Randy, indicating Keith.  
  
"Keep him," I said. "Perhaps he will speak later."  
  
We all nodded. We then proceeded inside the house, and brought Keith with us. Kaiba then put him in a carefully guarded room. We all went into another room to discuss a strategy.  
  
----------3rd Person POV----------  
  
As they proceeded to put Keith in a room, none of them noticed the smirk that had played across his face. No one heard his laughs as he stayed in his room.  
  
"Those fools," he muttered. "They honestly think that Mistress Tea is our leader? She may be my boss, but she is not the leader of us all... she may have sent me, but she had her orders from another..."  
  
Somewhere, a chuckle rose from Tea. Somewhere even farther, a cackle rose from a cloaked person. "I am the leader," it hissed. "And I will kill Little Yugi and his friends, to have my revenge on the Pharaoh!" 


End file.
